Date, Interrupted - at the Drive-in
by I'Like'Cheetos
Summary: Clean up after the Reaper War can make anyone tense. To get away from the struggles of Earth, the Normandy SR-2 crew start their own little project after finding an old 20th century facility on Shepard and Garrus' land. But what happens when some unsuspecting guests ruin a classic drive-in moment between Shepard and Garrus? When will people learn NOT to mess Shekerian? two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty guys, this is my first Shakerian/ME fanfic so be nice to the rookie! :)**

**I hope I can live up to the high expectations that has been created here on this website... I am very excited to see what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_'Stranded at the Drive-in... Branded of a fool-'_

"The hell is that?" Shepard turns to the working turian behind her as he grabs some scrap metal lying on the ground.

_'What will they say... Monday at-'__** (blip) **_he instantly turns off the somewhat quiet music coming from his omni-tool. "Nothing, nothing..." he says picking up the foreign object to take it on the other side of the ancient site.

"No, really... What was that?" Shepard smiles. "One of those cheesy porno songs that are supposed to set the 'mood'?" she quoted in the air.

"I just looked up the term 'Drive-in' and that's the first thing that came up... Not my fault."

"Mmhmm..." Shepard smiles even bigger. "And what did I say about mood music?"

"It had the phrase_ 'drive-in'_ in it."

"You sound a little tense, Garrus. Lost that reach already?" she stopped what she was doing to leisurely walk to him, looking as provocative as possible.

"That depends. Are you volunteering to relieve me of said tenseness?"

"Only if you set my favorite mood music of... screaming, explosions, and lots of gunfire."

Garrus hums in satisfaction as he pulls her closer. "'Die Hard'. You know me so well-"

"Well, I believe that we can all use a little break, don't you think?" Liara suddenly comes up from the old dirt pathway with lovely looking beverages for all aliens upon this vast piece of forgotten land. She finds a large, safe surface to set them all down. Ruining the moment, Joker suddenly speaks.

"Isn't that why we kinda, you know, started this project? To get away from endless work and crap in the world?" Joker asks as he makes his way to the yellow, cool, sweet liquid for humans.

"But, this is kind of fun. I can't wait to see what this place does," Tali says with a hopeful sound in her voice as she pops a straw in her Quarian labeled drink and sucked it through the removable air vent in the front of her mask.

As everyone grabbed a cool lemony drink on this rather hot day, they observe this beautiful fallen place that they have found in this forest and shamefully, yet rightfully, compare it to Earth.

It has been three years since the attack of the Reapers; three years since the Mass Relays have been destroyed, and three years since the fall of all synthetics. It has been a rough rebuild for everyone, especially the crew of the Normandy SR-2. The loss of EDI and Legion was nothing short of heartbreaking for everyone, especially for poor Joker, but the loss of Admiral Anderson was the one that hit Shepard the most, a man that had treated her like a daughter and had given her everything.

"Well, we can't make this place work unless we find anything useful," Jack starts in impatience. "I have yet to find any good shit anywhere."

"Will you relax? We're gonna find it..." Shepard calms her friend down. "I...don't exactly know where yet, but we will."

"At least we have that." Vega says pointing at the rather large white cardboard looking screen, big enough to land a hover car, if it wasn't set sideways. The edges of this large white screen is covered in vines that had crawled up its wooden braces over the years. "Me and Jack can clear all the greenage." he says as she shrugs her shoulders and they start making their way up the ladder aside one of the braces.

Throughout these three years, the crew became stranded here, whoever had family here on Earth, were given immediate permission to go straight to their loved ones. But many were alone. As everyone started rebuilding the Relays, anyone foreign to this place became... stuck, which is dangerous for aliens like Quarians and Turians. It's a good thing that backup generators were stored in Quarian ships for their suits as well as dextro food for both Quarians and Turians, but that food was very limited, and the aliens couldn't survive on it for long. It wasn't until scientists found and used scientific concoctions that they could add in certain human food for Turians and Quarians to eat, mainly anything processed, or anything that is not Earth grown. The crew became close, helping one another with various turns of homesickness and depression. Yet through everything, they have become nothing but as close as family.

"Look at all of these spices and old foods," Samara says entering the large, old and rundown shack about 20 yards from the large white screen. "There is so much here." Her angelic voice caught several ears as she pulls many different empty bottles and old foods up from some of the shelves and even a large box that says "Popcorn" on it.

"Believe it or not, we still eat that." Shepard smiled a little as she headed towards the Asari. "Is there an expiration date anywhere on it?"

"A what?" she asks in confusion. All of the humans in the circle giggle.

"An expiration date is what is put on various foods to show how long we have to eat it." Joker says with a smile.

"It's something that humans do to keep from harming themselves with food that can go bad and hurt their bodies." Shepard said factly.

This... Place that they have found is nothing more than a run-down facility, hundreds of years old. It was found by some of the crew as they went on a walk within the forestry one day on Shepard and Garrus' land. After the war, Shepard and just about everyone else retired from the life of saving the galaxy every six months. She and Garrus settled and found a small tropical island just off the coast of southern Hawaii to own and share with the crew since they were going to be here for awhile. With all of the credits they got through royalties and such, half of it went into making homes with as much comfort for the crew as possible while the rest of the money went back into helping Earth get back on its feet. Everyone has jobs to do to help Earth or to help with the Mass Relays, but one week out of every month or two, the Normandy crew, all of which who did not have families to see, come together and stay together, needing to be around familiar faces and to get away from the sadness and grief that they are trying to fix.

"Oh my..." Kasumi suddenly voices for the squad to hear as she brushes dust and dirt off of a flat, strong, iron clad door closed upon the ground of the old shack. "I really think that I have found something!" seeing the handle popping out of the door, she uses all of her might to twist the handle for the door to pop open like a time capsule just waiting to be explored. Everyone gathers around as she makes way for Shepard to grab a flashlight and look inside. The first thing that is seen is stairs that walk into a very dark tunnel-like place. People murmur their thoughts and gasps as she starts to make the first step down.

When the group first found this land, they were baffled. They were so curious beyond belief they just stood in awe of the large screen that just stood there... Completely okay... Everyone wondered how it was okay. After some intense research, they learned that the large white screen was most commonly used for Drive-in theaters. Back in the mid 1900's into the 2000's they were vastly popular, watching movies in their car. It was when times were simpler, where vehicles were mundane and used wheels to maneuver on the ground, much like the vehicles used on army sights and planets with low gravitational pull. It was just as intriguing for the humans of the group to learn about their own past culture as it was for the other aliens. This place endured 250 years of madness. 13 wars, weather made for wear and tear and a Reaper Invasion. Yet... This place is still standing.

Shepard tried to raise her flashlight for the light to bounce off any surface to gain more light in the room, and as the room got bigger in scope, more people piled in, until there was more than enough light and more than enough people to explore inside. As the light filled the room, all that was stacked in the place was large circular metal wheels.

Everywhere.

Shepard dropped her flashlight in awe of the amount of metal that was stored in this underground tunnel as well as some very useful looking machinery that was taken for observation by Tali, Liara, and Garrus. Grabbing the first wheel she saw, she looked closely to see the markings on the label only for it to be too smudged to see what it said. Observing it further, she finds a crease within the sides of the wheel-like thing and twists it open with ease. As she opened it, there was a ribbon-like substance inside and it made her smile wide.

"Film." she whispers as she turns around for everyone to see.

"Huh?"

"This is actual, true, authentic film!" she says holding a piece up to show everyone. "These are all canisters full of film."

"Oh man, that's some old shit!" Joker smiled. "What movie is it?"

Film. Shepard had to explain it to a few of the crew members on what kind of film this was, and when no one understood, Liara was more informational upon the subject: A film, also called a movie or motion picture, is a series of still images which, when shown on a screen, creates the illusion of moving images. A film is created by photographing actual scenes with a motion picture camera. These, inside of the canisters, were movie films and were originally recorded onto the plastic film, that they are holding which was shown through a movie projector onto a large screen much like the one that stood firm outside. Nowadays, people use more modern techniques such as wholly digital filming and storage. In today's society, they are so tech, no one uses actual film anymore. Most don't even know what it is.

"Well, would that piece of machinery that Tali took be the projector to show this film?" Kaiden asks picking up another film canister.

"Well, we better go see," Shepard led everyone out.

Commander Serenity Shepard. It is a name that is not taken lightly in the universe. She is the reason that people knew that the reapers were coming, she is the reason that the reapers are dead, and she is also the reason that all synthetic life was dead too. She was up there, in a fucking reaper ship, having to decide. The whole war was based on one thing: Death of the Reapers. And that was what she intended to do. There she was, half dead, half determined... And all she remembered was waking to a very worried turian and a dead Anderson on a bed next to hers. She had chosen to kill the Reapers regardless of the circumstances. It wasn't until later when she was told of the repercussions.

"Do we have any sort of plug socket generator or a socket battery of some sort? This... thing runs on electricity through stupid light sockets!" Tali shouts in anger.

"Don't worry. We'll figure out something. There must be a way to cheat the system. Let me look," Garrus says popping the top off of the projector as he searched through the piece of baby tech.

"May I make a suggestion?" a very feminine robotic voice came from a part of the working field.

"Go ahead, EDI. Take my place. I need to get away from this thing anyhow." Tali says backing away to sit for a minute. She has been at it for a while.

EDI was announced dead, as was all other synthetic life within any system that contained a Mass Relay. The blast of the Catalyst was too great to not effect anything even remotely technical, which meant that it was almost as if mankind had to evolve all over again. For about a year, Joker mourned EDI until a Kennith and Gabby came up with a hypothesis to get the AI to work again. -If they keep the memory and body of the said AI they can somehow connect her to a husk generator that was left on Earth from the war, Once connected, they could transfuse the synthetic particles that could be used for several husks and create enough juice to combine together to create one synthetic creature. Their hypothesis was announced crazy, mainly due to the fact that the synthetic particles that are used in husk generators are, in fact, Reaper synthetics. But Shepard needed a little hope. She needed to see a miracle. She wanted to try and save EDI... Being the reason for her death... It was a selfish thought, but she needed this. So she said to go ahead and try it. And they did. After several hours of working out kinks and glitches, EDI awoke, she had to load her memory for a bit, but remembered everything. That knowledge from Kennith and Gabby made them famous and they became notorious for the new program called "Re-Creation", bringing synthetics back to life - all accept reapers, of course.

"Do any of these have names at all?" Vega asked as he rummaged through the many, many, many movies stored within the cellar.

"Well the names are there... Just hard to read." Kasumi says doing the same. "They almost look like Japanese symbols." she giggles as she separates the canisters on each side of her body, one side being completely unreadable to the other side being able to read a letter or two.

"Jeez, look at all this goddom dirt. Did we have any hygiene skills in the 21st fuckin' century?" Zaeed says on his way down as he swats all of the cobwebs out of his face.

Most of the crew had survived, which was nothing short of a miracle of the mess that had gone down down that day. So many people, of any and every alien race had died. Its heart- wrenching to even think about. But, if the crew didn't survive- if Garrus didn't... Shepard can't even think of how she'd live without him... Without any of them. She shudders even making a note of it in her head. She has been there for all of them, but Garrus... They are both pretty sure that they can't live without each other. Garrus had told her how he found her, brittled in every way in between the harsh rubble of the remnants of asphalt. He ran to her, saw her matted and mangled, sure that she was dead. Defeated, he could only stare into her with tear-filled eyes wondering how- how he would live without her...

Until that breath.

That life saving breath.

One little rise of her chest; one little gasp of desperate hold of air, and he was already cradling her bloodstained body as close as physically possible to his own as he raced to the Normandy. She was unconscious for a few days, as Dr. Chakwas did everything within her power to help her commander again.

"Welp, we did it." Garrus slaps his hands together to sweep the dust off. "I don't know how, but we did it." he shook Tali's hand.

"Hell if I know." Tali seemed to smile in her voice as she accepted the shake.

"You're shittin' me. You actually found a way to get that piece of crap to work?" Jack says in disbelief walking to the two. "Looks like all that calibrating actually helped you pull something out of your ass for once." Jack smiles beating Garrus' back in congrats.

"Well, we think so. We will have to see if it will work with the electron generator that EDI pulled from a Reaper ship a few miles away." Tali says factly.

"It should prove more than sufficient to create enough electricity needed to power this machine." EDI says as humanly as possible.

"That's my little busty biotic bombshell," Joker says holding EDI close.

"What. Did you just say?" Jack slowly turns to see the cap-wearing ass.

"I believe Jeff was referring to my unrealistic body formation, as an attempt to compliment my features, though my physical features contributed nothing to the... thought... process that created the hypothesis to make this idea work." EDI says with a smile.

"I should make him eat those words anyway." Jack says conforming a blue hue from her hands.

"Whoa there, little lady." Zaeed suddenly grabs a hold of her arm to stop her.

"Get the fuck off me-"

"Don't go killin' someone who doesn't 'ave a chance to defend himself. It's unsportsman-like and takes the thrill away completely. Besides," she forces her arm away, "You don't want to dent those dainty little 'ands of yours."

"How about I shove my dainty little hands up your-"

"Generator is up and running!" Shepard says loud enough to cut off the human pistol.

"Don't tempt me," Zaeed smirks to Jack and walks away. It took Jack a moment to understand his code.

"Oh Go- what happened to you hitting on Samara?!"

"He knows that it is no use," Samara replies from behind "If he wishes to maintain his health." she says in seriousness. Jack nods in agreement.

"I like you more and more every day, Samara." Jack says walking away.

It has been a little tense with people here and there. Being stranded on Earth is like being stranded on an island, and they can only take one another's crap for so long. It wasn't until they found this place that they had a chance to take their mind off of Earth and put their minds together to re-create something just for the hell of it. It was like a treasure hunt, no one knew what was in store, but now they are excited to see what will become of this little project. They have been working on and off for the past four days, just maneuvering things around and trying to get things to work. After they found out how the damn projector turned on they realized there wasn't any sound... Until they looked up and realized that they used car radios to hear sound from the various tower frequencies. After Tali dug deep through the many air-wave frequencies that transcended through the old telephone poles that still stood, she broke through invisible sound barriers and heard sounds from older stations that looped and played. After much trial and error they finally put all of the pieces together and got it to work.

It wasn't until a sun setting night that they decided to see if the infamous drive-in movie would work, and if it was as good as everyone mad it sound in the extranet. They made meals, set up comfortable spots to watch, much like an outdoor living room, and picked any movie, the first one they saw, really. No one can decode any names on the rundown name tags, so they will have to just re-label them all.

All 313 canisters.

This is going to prove interesting.

Garrus popped the film on the spinner, closed it secure and flipped on the switch. Everyone got the decoding formula that Tali had cracked and typed it in on their omni-tools and as everyone sat comfortable, the previews started.

So did Shepard and Garrus...

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Welp... This WAS going to be a little oneshot... But I guess not! It ended up being A LOT lot longer than I anticipated, so I am spreading it out into two separate chapters, just for length issues. The rest is coming soon. Don't worry...**

_**NOTE: The film definition part of this chapter, got straight from wiki... felt a little lazy... But the husk generator thing for EDI... Completely pulled out of my rear. I'm proud of that!**_

**So, I originally had this idea for a little story to base off of a fanart that I found. She said that anyone is more than welcome to write a fanfic about it, and I accepted... It is actually the art piece right up there on the top of the page. - The image will make sense in the next chapter... Promise!**

**Why do I make things way more complicated than they need to be?**

**~I.L.C**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second part. Yay!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Previews. Whose brilliant idea was it to create previews of movies, at the movies, inside of a movie, but it not being the actual movie preview? What is the point of that, to possibly see these other movies? How? No one has ever heard of any of these movies before. And even if these movies were in the vault, how the hell do they know which is which? The group had to watch some... interesting movie previews, nonetheless. If anything, the cheesiness in these movie previews were sort a warm-up, and they all grew more and more afraid on just how ridiculous of a movie this actually could be. But they stayed diligent, and after about 20 minutes of deluded drama filled movie previews, the movie actually starts.

As the movie starts with a highly energetic theme blaring through their omni-tools, a few actor names came on screen big and bold for the world to see just before the title came up...

Back to the Future.

Whaaaaat?

Everyone started to laugh at the title. A movie about the freaking future? Really?

"What year was this movie made in?" someone in the audience asked.

"1985! Just checked!" someone else replied with a laugh.

Are Shepard and Garrus aware of this?

Nope.

It wasn't until about five to seven seconds, give or take a few into the first preview that Garrus grabs Shepard's hand and pulls her back away from the movie screen. He pulls her into the darkened forestry away far enough so no one to hear them as he shoves her against a tree and binds her there with his own body.

"Garrus, what are you crazy? Not right here where the world can-" he shuts her up with a harsh kiss. Rolling her eyes back she braces her hands against his chest for some kind of levity as she drowns within the kiss, he vibrating her lips with a satisfied growl. Growing deeper within the kiss, she shoves him off of her as she tries to speak, and he doesn't like that very much looking with hunger in his eyes.

"Whoa there, big boy." she says with a smirk. "The house is right there-"

"I don't _want_ to be in the house." he purrs as he heads for her neck, gently holding his tongue on her most sensitive spot. She shivers in desire, giggling at the tickle that he sends her. "Aren't you the least bit... curious with how much we can get away with?" he continues to hum behind her ear. "Out here," he gently caresses her hip with his talons. "Where the world... just," he pulls her close. "might," he grabs her ass. "see?"

"This- _oh God_ - this is just - just..." her legs melt as her arms snake around his neck for support. "Revenge for your- **Oh my** - your e-embarrassment about my porno remark." she smiles greatly enjoying the feeling.

"Well... I guess you caught me," his voice is dark is gruff as he chuckles in the slightest, in a way that makes him sound like a madman, and it drives her absolutely wild.

Growing in sudden strength (and a tad bit of biotic power) she shoves him just far enough for her to move and shove him to the softened ground full of leaves. She towers him and captures him, this time, as the forgotten movie blasts sound from the campsite, completely drowning their moment in noise.

Everyone giggles and talks about the crazy contraptions used in the movie, like hover skateboards, and something called a "Texico". Regardless of the ridiculousness of a future that they knew nothing of, the movie proved quite entertaining and they couldn't get enough of the wholesome aspect of it, or the cheesiness of it. It was full of action and promise, and its never boring. Time travel was a risky thing, at least, that is what these guys learned, so far.

On the other side of the outdoor movie theater, he turns her over to take dominance; she grabs his ass; he grabs her breasts; she tears off his shirt; he tears into her dress; he nips at her feather-like skin; she claws his armor-like back; He overcomes her; she overcomes him. It's quite the equal battle, really.

But just before they readied themselves to truly take one another, a gunshot was heard just a little too close for comfort about two feet from their faces.

Being forced to pause his actions, Garrus slowly lifted head in a deadly growl that resonated so deep, the earth moved under them. Keeping a protective body over hers, he goes into predator mode and uses his ears to see through the, now darkened forest to catch whoever threatens his Serenity. Only then, men stand proud, one by one, guns pointed at the couple... What a lovely surprise.

"Commander Serenity Shepard," a man with a goofy muffled voice shouted from the trees. "On your feet." Garrus stands slowly, remembering that he has nothing over his chest, as she stands gracefully, remnants of her dress gloriously dangling by threads revealing a little too much of her leg for Garrus' comfort. Her nostrils flare in obvious anger as both she and Garrus try to maintain their composure. They want to know who they are killing, before they have to bathe the blood off.

"Retired Commander," she hisses hatefully through her teeth. She is not happy.

"You _are_ the woman who forced the Reapers to their death, are you not?" he shouts standing tall.

"So, what do you want, an autograph? With a pistol like that, I can carve it in your ass," her anger starts to bubble up.

"We are here to avenge our Fathers, you little bitch!" he hisses right back shooting the ground in front of her foot.

"Oh lord," Shepard throws her hands in the air, completely DONE.

Them... Ugh.

"Organ Men? Really?" Garrus says crossing his arms in disappointment. "And here I thought we were in for a real fight." He laughs at the ridiculous thought.

Organ Men are a rogue alliance set on killing Shepard for killing their God's, AKA "_Reapers_". They are nothing more than indoctrinated crazies, whose brains were never put to rest. They believe that killing the murderer of their God's will ensure them a life among Reapers. Shepard fought many a fleet before, including a time right before she went into the collector base about 4 years ago. A Doctor that Shepard had saved from a Batarian prison, was actually the leader of a base that tried to call upon the Reapers with an artifact that they found. They are made to cause destruction. Something that the Reapers left behind to keep everyone else busy for a while.

Because, you know, a broken Galaxy wasn't enough.

"We will avenge our God's. They will return!" he says aiming his weapon upon her chest with a red laser.

"Listen, you diluted shits. Your, so called "God's" are dead. Destroyed. Gone. Torn apart- We are using the metal from their ships to repair our worlds! They are not coming back! I am tired of trying to beat that in your heads!" she says turning on her shields.

"Then why don't you let us help rid you of that burden," he says shooting at them both as she starts dodging.

"I save all your asses from the demons that tried to kill you, and this is how you thank me?" she shouts, running, head first toward the apparent leader as she resonates some biotic power in her hand. Gunfire shoots towards her as she dodges every one to get closer to the asshole. "By ruining a little moment of happiness with my fucking boyfriend?!" she shouts pouncing on the leader and slamming his head into the ground.

Right then, Garrus swiftly hides behind a tree grabbing out his pistol and starts to shoot every target with ease and precision. Shepard does the same as she leaps from the, now headless body as she starts to conjure up a group stasis attack that some of the more advanced biotics have been teaching her. As the power is felt through the heart, she shoves her hands around one side of the tree and picks up the rest of the group with some impressive strength. Screaming, she slams them all down to the ground as she starts to float a little from the power in her veins. As half of them die, the other half grown as they try to stand. Wiping her hands clean, she waltzes to her man with a grin.

"And you say I never take you anywhere nice," she smiles knowingly as she bends over to pick up one of the men's guns just for Garrus to get a good look at her from behind.

"Very impressive," Garrus enjoys the view. "I see you have been practicing," he isn't sure if he is talking about her biotics or... something else.

"So, I better not hear anymore complaints," she says shooting a head on beat.

"I didn't think anything could be better than an enclosed plague that likes to make a home in your bloodstream before you shrivel up and die a horrible, painful, unforgiving death caused by your lovers puppy -dog faced plea to go with her to save a crazy, babbling, show tune singing Salarian."

"See? Improvement." her smile is bright as she shoots another with ease. "And that crazy, babbling, show tune singing Salarian saved your ass more than once, so I don't even wanna hear it." she shoots another.

Everyone back at the drive-in are so in tune with the movie, there is not another sound heard beyond the new world that they have found themselves in. It's so surreal as they can't even blink, and they stopped moving ages ago.

As the last man is shot, Shepard instantly drops her gun and walks with meaning to Garrus. Grabbing the slight indention of his chest with strength, she shoves herself into a tree and him into her.

"May I help you?" he says with a knowing smile. She glides her hands down his torso.

"Sex. Now."

He didn't have to be told twice to listen to the command.

As the boy somehow made it back home to his own time, Shepard and Garrus snuck back in their spots. Garrus is fully clothed, and Shepard is doing the best she can with the rather large tear in her dress, just before the 3/12 hour movie ended. They had pretended to have been there all night and watched the screen with blank eyes. The movie was coming to a wonderful conclusion before a large cliffhanger was dumped in their laps before the credits.

The crowd yelled and threw popcorn at the large screen as the words arose from the bottom of the screen, up. Looking at their childish behavior, Shepard and Garrus just look to their friends completely wide-eyed at their reactions of how the movie ended.

"How can someone do something like that?" Jack shouted in anger.

"There is actually a good sy-fy, for once, only for them to drop that shit all over you!" Zaeed added.

"Something that sucks you in and makes you love it and... THAT ending!" Tali says kicking the sand.

Shepard laughs at her friends as she adds her two sense. "You do realize movies do sometimes have sequels." she seemed to remind them of something that they already knew. "And if not, just write your own ending out of it. Ever heard of Roleplay?"

"Oy, Lola. Don't say that word. When you say roleplay, all I see is you and... I don't even want to think about it," he walks away with a disgusted face.

As the night came to a close for most of the Normandy, they made a solid pact to watch one movie a night one their monthly vacations. And from then on, they educated themselves on the old and awesome movies that humans could offer at the early stages of technology, and on one of those nights, Shepard and Garrus would learn something new about themselves within the forest.

What a great way to bring back old traditions of a 20th century Drive-in.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Well, there you have it. My little story. It was fun to write, and I enjoy the challenge of writing little one/twoshots of Mass Effect. I think that I will do this more often.**

**Yes, I have to admit, that them yelling about the ending of the movie was my way of venting out the ending of the game. I'm better now. It's not a big deal, really, which is why I added Shepard reply in the end. **

**I really hope that you guys liked it, I loved writing it.**

**I really want to thank Sempaiko on Deviantart for giving me this idea with her wonderful artwork (the artwork that is the cover for her story) If you like it, GO SEE HER OTHER STUFF! It's awesome! **

**Review if you like. :)**

**~I.L.C**


End file.
